legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
G.M.K.R
"The strongest KaijuHybrid there is" G.M.K.R is a KaijuHybrid of Godzilla, Mothra, Ghidorah, and Rodan that appears in Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters as the second villain of the story. Name G.M.K.R name means Godzilla Mothra King Ghidorah Rodan. Which is a weird name. So most people called is "Clash of the Titans" because of it's appearance. Design Appearance G.M.K.R looks like a three headed Rodan but he also has Godzilla's spines on his back and Mothra's wing patterns on his wings. He has three heads and two sharp tails that he can stab with. He has two claws on his feet as well. He also has Godzilla's spines on his back that start at the tail and end where the necks begin. Portrayal G.M.K.R is portrayed by CGI Roar G.M.K.R mostly sounds like a mixed of Rodan and Ghidorah, due to his appearance. However, he did sound like Godzilla when his back was humming whenever he would use his atomic breath. Personality Each head has different personality. Middle is the leader and the others listen to him. It's unknown who frozen him but no is sure. A lot of people think it was when it battle it's nemesis, Megaguirus near Antatica and something like that. He would sometimes try to be up top of the food chain so everyone would fear him. His personality is almost like Ghidorah's but different being part Rodan, Most of his personality is of Rodan's. Wanting to get rid of every human there is and every titan along with it! Origins G.M.K.R is the strongest KaijuHybrid ever to be created! He was able win in so many fights by himself. It's unknown who created G.M.K.R but some people think that it was Luke. The one who created King MUTO. We know that G.M.K.R was frozen but just don't know when. Out of all the Titans in the world, he hates Megaguirus the most and she hates him too. History Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters G.M.K.R was first seen frozen in ice. Titania broke him out and flew away. G.M.K.R got out and started to attack the group of soldiers in front of him. After he did that, Megagurius came and they started to fight each other to the death until Megagurius push him and flew away. G.M.K.R started to fly towards Seatopia where Megalon is. After Megalon awaken, he flew towards G.M.K.R and they started to fight until Megalon was knock down and flew away. G.M.K.R travel to a city for the final showdown of Megagurius and G.M.K.R. However, he bought help. After Titania made Bagan fight Megalon, Megagurius was on her own again and they began to fight. Then G.M.K.R killed Bagan and Megagurius went in her new form, Burning Megaguirus. After Burning Megaguirus chopped two of G.M.K.R's heads, she sent the body into space. Never to be seen again. But his body was found by Alan Jonah later on. Abilities Atomic Breath The middle head of G.M.K.R can only use the atomic breath of his own. The spines on his back, glow like how Godzilla's does. Blue Lighting The other two heads of G.M.K.R can shoot blue gravity beams out of their mouths. Like Ghidorah. Their neck will glow that color before they use it. Flight G.M.K.R has two huge powerful wings that he can fly really fast with. Sharp Tails G.M.K.R has two sharp tails that he can stab with. Durability G.M.K.R body makes him bulletproof to any weapons that touch him expect Titan weapons. Speed and Agility G.M.K.R is fast enough on his feet and wings. Strength and Combat G.M.K.R is able to hold up on his own pretty well. Weaknesses Fire G.M.K.R is weak to fire so when Burning Megaguirus attacked, She chopped all of his heads off and cut his wings off too. Category:KaijuHybrids/SuperKaijuHybrids Category:Destroyer